


Here

by StrivingForImprovement



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - High School, Drunken Flirting, House Party, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Party, Protective Thor (Marvel), Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrivingForImprovement/pseuds/StrivingForImprovement
Summary: Loki was dragged to another party by his brother and his friends and he was pretty sure that the entire night was going to be miserable. All of a sudden things start to look up when the host takes a sudden interest in him.First chapter is T second chapter is a stand alone M
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121
Collections: My Ultimate Avengers Playlist





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I normally have lyrics at the end of these with a few lines from a part of the song that inspired me the most but seeing as the entire song was all equally the cause of this and I don't want to type the whole thing out, I decided to just leave it out. Enjoy the story and tell me what you think!

This party was a disaster and he hated it. It was a biased opinion to be fair because he hated parties anyways but this one was especially pissing him off. Thor and his friends had dragged him out to another one of these things with the excuse that he needed to lighter up and let lose every now and again and enjoy himself. They didn't understand that if they wanted Loki to 'lighten up' or 'let lose' this was the opposite of where they should've taken him. He was pretty sure at this point that they just liked having him as a designated driver.

He could see the people he came with swimming amongst the sea of bodies in front of him. Everyone present either had a drink or something to smoke in their hands. Loki was starting to get a contact high from thick the stuff was in the air. If he could get a contact drunk from the amount of alcohol, he was sure he would have that too by now but he couldn't. Small mercies. Over to his right, Hogun had a funnel down Volstagg's throat and was currently pouring bottle after bottle of liquor inside and counting how long he could keep it in. His record was two minutes. Frandral was going between flirting with some busty brunette over at the table and coming over to flirt with him under the guise of getting her something from the punch bowl. Thor was in a corner making out with Sif with a volume that had to only exist in pornography. Seriously, no one sounded like that when they were kissing someone.

He was mad at Thor the most right now because everyone else was at least enjoying the party but he could've done that exact same thing at home! He probably would be doing that exact same thing and more at the house when they got home, he didn't understand why he was the main one insisting they come out to this event in the first place! He was silently sulking and trying to decide how he was going to convince them to go home early when someone came up to the bar next to him and jumped on the counter to sit down. He turned to look at the brunette boy that was now next to him. He was smiling happily with that half-lidded look of someone who was definitely not sober. He was wearing an ACDC shirt and some jeans and Loki knew he'd seen him before, he'd probably seen everyone in the room before they all went to the same high school, but he couldn't quite remember where at.

"You're not having fun are you?"

Loki was surprised at how sudden that question was coming from a stranger but he just shrugged and looked out at the crowd.

"Not particularly."

The man blinked at him and his lazy smile grew a little wider. "Why?"

Loki raised a brow at that. "Why do you care?"

The smile turned into a smirk. "I wouldn't be that great of a host if I didn't make sure that everyone was having fun." Loki looked up in understanding. Ah, so this was the infamous Tony Stark, the person throwing this and most other parties at his school and the actual resident of the overly huge house he was in.

He nodded in understanding and shrugged. "Well, I'm not." He hoped Tony hadn't thought Loki would take his words back just because he was the host.

"I know. I see you almost every weekend at one of these and you're always sitting in a corner looking bored."

Loki raised a brow. "You're stalking me?"

"No, but as I said, I like being a good host. So tell me..."

Loki rolled his eyes at how he kept the e sound going looking at him patiently waiting for a response. "Loki."

"Loki. Cute. So tell me Loki, what do you find fun?"

Did he just call him cute!? That was the first thought going through Loki's mind and he was sure it was painting his face with a look of confusion. He shook his dead a little to get it working straight again and finally heard the second part of the question. "Sitting around with my friends. Listening to music that doesn't break my eardrums. Talking about the world."

Tony hummed a lazy smile back on his face and nodded. "Ok. Come with me."

Loki watched as the boy jumped down from the table and offered him his hand. He stared at it for a second. If he asked himself later he would say he took the hand because if he didn't Tony would've probably kept annoying him and wouldn't have left him alone but he didn't really think that was the truth. He heard whooping from behind him from the people he came with and rolled his eyes at the innuendo of what he was going to go do. To be fair it wouldn't be the first time he'd been dragged away for that purpose and Tony Stark was positively known for the number of people he slept with regularly at these events, but he just ignored them and kept walking.

Tony led him through the house out of the kitchen and down to a set of hallways that were filled with people making out. Tony led him farther and farther down, the hallways getting filled with fewer and fewer people as they went. He got to a room fairly far away from the crowd and opened it up to reveal a guest room. He walked in and he could barely hear the music. He was very grateful for that, his ears were pounding. When he spoke he didn't have to shout for Tony to hear him.

"Where are we?"

"A guest room."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Why?"

"Because you said this was what you found fun. Sitting with your friends talking about the world."

"You are not my friend."

Tony chuckled taking no offense at all from the statement and climbed onto the bed sitting cross-legged. "Let's change that."

"I'm not sleeping with you if that's what you're staying." It was strange. Everything that Tony was saying sounded very genuine, it really sounded like he took him to this room just to talk to him about the world and do something that he wanted to but it made no sense. What host would leave their own wild party just to take care of some moody kid in a corner?

Tony just chuckled. "It wasn't actually. If I just wanted to have sex I would've brought you to my room. It was much closer. Also no offense, but I probably would've picked someone else because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to get you."

Loki hesitated for a second looking between Tony and the door before sighing and taking off his shoes and getting in the bed with his host sitting cross-legged across from him. "So why here then? Instead of having sex or enjoying your party why are you here talking with me? And don't give me that line about being a good host because we both know that's crap."

To be honest with you," Tony started "I feel kind of bad. You clearly don't want to come to these and yet the same group of people seems to drag you here every weekend. I figured I'd come and offer you a little escape from it. Why do you let them bring you here in the first place?"

"Because one of them is my brother and if I don't he'll pout and sulk and rant about how I need to enjoy myself more."

"And I'm guessing he doesn't get that his form of enjoying himself is not the same as your version of enjoying yourself?" Loki nodded bitterly thinking back to his brother with a shudder. He was so happy their rooms weren't right next to each other anymore. "Wait a second" Tony said moving closer "you're Thor's kid brother aren't you?"

Loki glared at him. "I'm not a kid."

The look Tony was giving him let him know that he was very aware of the fact. "No. No, you really are not."

Loki shifted at the sudden change in his voice trying to pretend it didn't turn him on. "How do you know my brother?"

"You brother's my lab partner."

"I am so sorry." They both chuckled for a second commiserating over how bad Thor was at science.

"It's ok. We had some mishaps at the start of the year where he made some stuff explode and after that, we agreed only I should actually mix the chemicals. He basically just copies my paper from there."

"That's probably why it's the only class he has an A in. I was under the impression that Tony Stark caused more than a few explosions in the science room over the years."

"Yeah, but when I do it, I do it on purpose and with much more interesting results."

Loki could attest to that. He still remembered when he heard Tony mixed some chemicals in chemistry that made a highly effective stink bomb which he then left in the vents of the school. He walked around the entire day with a gas mask as if nothing was wrong and the school made the news that day for how bad the smell was. That was the year right before he got there and he was grateful he wasn't at the school yet on that day.

"I'm surprised you could recognize me as his brother so fast. Most people I have to tell seeing as how there is no resemblance."

"I could tell from the descriptions."

"Descriptions?"

"Yeah, after all, you're his little brother. Thor talks about you a lot."

"Oh? And just what exactly does my brother say when I'm not there?" Loki let the hard edge easily creep into his voice, warning Tony that his brother's safety depended on the answer to this question.

Tony laughed. "Nothing bad I promise. I don't think Thor could say anything bad about you if he tried, he thinks you're the best person ever. He says you're so smart and independent and you always do your own thing instead of going with the crowd." Loki relaxed a little not sure what he was expecting. Those all sounded like things his brother would say.

"Then how did you get my resemblance out of that? There are plenty of people with all of those characteristics."

"Because he also said that you're very gloomy and he wished you would come out of your room to live a little."

"So you then assumed that the moody boy who always comes with him with to these parties and stands in the kitchen sulking..."

"...is his brother. You. Seems I assumed correctly."

"Ok, well done Mr. Stark. You do seem to have some brain cells left."

Tony chuckled quietly. "I am supposed to be something of a genius."

"Hmmm. so tell me, what does a genius do for fun when he's not killing his brain cells and entertaining sulking guests at his own party?"

"I like to build things."

"Build things? I thought rich kids did things go sailing on daddy's yacht when they wanted to entertain themselves."

Tony was holding back a laugh. "First of all, daddy doesn't have a yacht, I accidentally sunk it last month. Second, even before I sunk it I didn't enjoy sailing on that thing. It was so boring."

"How did you sink an entire yacht?"

"I may have put a mild explosive on it and blew it up when no one was around."

"That doesn't sound accidental."

"You know it's funny the cops said the same thing," Tony spoke with the most amused voice like it was his own private joke.

Loki chuckled. "So you explode yachts are you build. What do you build?"

'Machines and computers mostly. I like to make robots."

"Robots?"

"Yeah Tony said with a shrug. "They make good friends."

"It seems from this party like you have more than enough friends already."

"These people aren't my friends. My friends will be here in an hour or two to shut this whole thing down and force me to go to bed." Tony said it so bitterly. The same smile was still on his face but there was no more light or joy in his eyes for a moment.

Loki stared at him for a minute, surprised he said all of that, before he continued, letting it drop. "So you prefer robots then?"

"Definitely. In fact, my best friend is a robot, isn't that right J"

'I was under the impression that Ms. Potts or Mr. Rhodes was your best friend sir.'

Loki jumped at the voice that just came out of the ceiling but Tony just seemed completely relaxed. "Nah, you're number one buddy. Sorry for the startle, that's just Jarvis. I forget sometimes that most people don't know he exists."

'Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Odinson.'

Loki looked at Tony. "How does he know who I am?"

"He can recognize faces and match them with online accounts with 99.9998% accuracy."

"Is that illegal?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

Loki stared at him amused for a second. "You don't care about the law at all do you?"

Tony shook his head. "Though, from what I've heard, neither do you."

Loki sighed in annoyance. He forgot Tony knew his brother. "And what did dear Thor say about me on that subject?"

"Oh not much, just something to do with a brand new car that you stole or something? He made it sound like a prank."

Loki rolled his eyes and figured what the heck, Tony was probably too drunk to remember any of this tomorrow anyways. "I might've told him it was one and that might not have been entirely true. I wanted to see who my father loved more, his brand new car or me, so I crashed it."

"You crashed his brand new car? How was that going to tell you who he loved more?"

"Because I was in it when I crashed it... I wanted to see who he would check on first."

"Oh," Tony said, finally quiet for once, voice turning a little more serious. "Were you... trying to..."

Loki shook his head. "I wasn't trying to die. I almost accidentally succeeded but I wasn't trying to. I just wanted to cause enough damage to ensure it wouldn't drive again. I... wasn't in a frame of mind where I could consider what it would do to me."

"You were drunk." Tony translated expertly. "You don't have to explain that to me. I do things to piss my dad off when I'm drunk all the time."

"Things like sinking his yacht?"

"Nah, I was sober for that, I have my more destructive ideas when I'm aware. All of my more lucid ideas are just disruptive, like covering every surface and item in his entire office with glitter the day before he got home."

This time Loki laughed. "I bet the glitter is still in there."

"He can't figure out how to get it all out. If he ever does I'll just do it all again. I think I'll use pink this time." Loki chucked, amused. He didn't know much about Tony's dad but from the way, Tony said that he had to assume his dad didn't like pink. "You have a cute smile."

Loki shut up immediately and closed his mouth, scowling at Tony. "You seem to really like calling me cute."

"You are cute."

"I'm not a six-year-old girl with pigtails on a tricycle so no I'm not cute."

"Ok, then you're hot or extremely sexy if you prefer."

"I thought you said you weren't trying to get into my pants."

"Oh make no mistake, I would love to get inside your pants. I'm sure I'd love what I found there. I said I didn't _bring you here_ to get in your pants, which is true, and that that I don't think I _can_ get in your pants, which I also think is true." Loki thought for a second about how he had much, much better odds in succeeding at that goal than he seemed to think he did.

"Do you flirt with everyone like this?"

"Contrary to popular belief, no. There are some people in the world I haven't slept with."

"A truly shocking statement. Better not tell those people who they are, they'll feel left out."

"Burn," Tony said looking amused and not at all offended by the statement. "Are you having fun yet?"

Loki opened and closed his mouth for a second surprised at the question and at his answer. "Actually, yes. I am."

"See, told you I was a good host."

"I still believe you would probably have a better time out there at your own party."

Tony shrugged. "I only hold these things to piss off my dad. Also as a distraction."

"Is that what I am right now? A distraction?"

"Yes, and also an interesting mystery to solve."

"Is the mystery still how to get in my pants?"

"No, the mystery is who is this interesting tall handsome mysterious boy who keeps showing up to a function he doesn't want to be at and why is talking to him so enjoyable? Buuuut, if you want to give me the secret to getting into your paints I won't say no."

Loki smirked. "Be an interesting person who can hold my attention for more than five minutes at a time and you have a pretty good shot."

"Oh?" Tony said smirking and leaning in towards Loki suddenly realizing his odds had gone way up. "And how am I doing at that?"

"Pretty good" Loki breathed, slowly leaning in towards the boy to let their lips connect. It was gentle at first and light but Loki decided he wanted a bit more and decided to make it a bit deeper and that's when he was proven wrong about his earlier statement because the moan he let out put Sif's moans from earlier to shame but wow, Tony really knew how to move his tongue. The older boy pulled him down on top of his lap, slowly leaning back against the bed taking him with him and he really didn't mind. In fact, he really wanted him to keep going.

"Hey Loki it's time to..." Tony and Loki turned to see Hogun suddenly standing at the door peaking into the room and noticing the two boys on the bed. Loki shot him a terrible glare but he just smirked at him knowingly. "Maybe I should come back later."

"No, it's fine we can leave now. I'll be there in a minute." He closed the door, but not before giving Loki one last knowing look. "Well, so much for that."

He turned to see Tony still looking amused as ever but also slightly annoyed. He shrugged. "Well, I guess you gotta go."

"Yeah, I guess I do." The two stayed, looking at each other for another moment. He could make them wait. They'd don't it to him all night and he had a feeling it would be well worth the looks but he was going to get some of those anyways. He sighed and finally got up from the bed and headed towards the door.

"Does this make me one of your friends now?"

Loki looked back at Tony in surprise at the question and chuckled. "The almost sex?"

"I was thinking more about the conversation from before that."

"Why don't you find me on Monday and ask me then." Tony smiled and nodded, excited that he had an excuse to talk to him again. "Also fair warning, Holgun's a big mouth. My brother will probably try to kill you on Monday."

Loki left the room after that, chuckling at the look of terror on tony's face as he tried to figure out whether or not Loki was joking. He wasn't. He went back to the heart of the party and found his brother and his friends waiting at the front door for him. Sure enough, Thor looked pissed and everyone kept giving him knowing looks. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the house and towards the car, keys already in hand.

"Loki," Volstagg started, "interesting night?"

"Shut up Volstagg."

"Did you have fun brother?" Thor asked still somehow sounding quite murderous despite the genuineness of the question.

Everyone stopped when Loki actually laughed, out loud and fully. "Actually, yeah. I did." He continued towards the car ignoring the shocked looks of the stunned people behind him. "I had a great time."


	2. Can I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter wasn't going to happen. I was going to just let the story be finished, but then I started to wonder, what would've happened if Loki stayed? You do not need to read this chapter if you don't want to there's no story its purely just sex honestly

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! TREAD LIGHTLY!

"Pretty good" Loki breathed, slowly leaning in towards him to let their lips connect. At first, Tony wanted to keep it gentle. He didn't want to scare him after all so he figured it was best to let him decide the pace. But then Loki decided he wanted more and if that's what he wanted, Tony was more than willing to oblige. The moan Loki gave him when his tongue started exploring his mouth only made him want to kiss him harder. It was one of the best things he had ever heard and if he could do that with a kiss, he could only imagine what sounds he would make if he kept going.

Tony pulled Loki down on top of his lap and slowly leaned back against the bed taking him with him, excitement tingling his body. He hadn't really cared about anything happening at his party before this, but now he was _very_ happy that the music was so loud because if it was the last thing he did, he was going to make this boy scream.

"Hey Loki it's time to..." Tony and Loki both turned to see Hogun suddenly standing at the door peaking into the room and noticing the two boys on the bed. Tony saw the glare Loki shot him and the smirk Hogun shot him back in return but he didn't pay attention to it. He was too busy trying to get his own anger in control. "Maybe I should come back later."

Loki hesitated for a second but he shook his head. "No, it's fine we can leave now. I'll be there in a minute." Tony's anger was immediately replaced with annoyance and sadness. He wanted him to stay! In one part of his brain, he wanted to laugh at his luck that he would get this far just to get interrupted by one of his brother's stupid friends deciding this was the time to leave. He closed the door, but not before giving Loki one last knowing look. "Well, so much for that."

Loki turned to see the annoyed and amused look on his face. "Well, I guess you gotta go." 'pleasedontgopleasedontgopleasedontgopleasedontgo'

"Yeah, I guess I do." They both stayed, looking at each other for another moment and all Tony wanted to do was kiss him again, long and slow and deep until he sucked the taste from his tongue. He wanted to make him moan, wanted to hear him gasp and see him shake, but he stayed there and looked up at him. He would let him chose what happened next. Loki stayed on top of him a second longer before he got up from the bed. Tony held back a sigh of defeat, resigning himself to a night of me myself and I, also known as the loneliest threesome ever when Loki locked the door and then turned around.

Tony didn't want to jinx his luck, he didn't want to say anything to ruin this moment but some part of him, some stupid good part of him, made him ask. "Are you sure?"

Loki just shrugged and slowly went back to straddling Tony's hips. "I figured they can wait. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes." Tony barely had time to breathe the word in relief as he grabbed Loki and brought him back down to meet his lips. He was really going to enjoy this. Tony showed Loki every last trick he could do with his tongue, happily keeping track of which ones made him make the loudest sounds. If it weren't for how hard he was, he would be happy doing this for the rest of the night, but his jeans were way too tight already and by the way he was running his hands all up and down his body, that wasn't going to be enough for Loki either.

He stopped briefly when Loki pulled back. At first, he was terrified he had done something wrong but he immediately stopped thinking when Loki quickly removed his shirt. He wanted to drag his tongue slowly across every single line and dip on his body until he knew them all by heart. No one should be able to look that sexy. Before Tony could say something Loki was reaching for his shirt and pulling it over his head before moving on to his neck. He bit his way down Tony's body leaving a nice trail of bruises all the way from here to there.

"Eager aren't we?" Tony groaned as Loki slowly ground his hips into him in response to the question, his lips never leaving his body. Tony chuckled and kept a firm hold on Loki's hips as he repeated the action back to him over and over. Those low groans were worth the torture of his straining member begging to break free. He was going to need his pants off soon or else he was going to explode.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. Loki finished his journey south and slowly pulled down Tony's zipper and undid the button to his pants to retrieve his prize. Tony didn't usually care too much about head. It was nice, it usually felt good, but it honestly didn't do too much for him. Usually, when he could, he just skipped receiving it altogether. But the way that Loki was looking at him now with the hungry look in his eye like he was going to devour him made him reconsider his stance entirely. Then he put the tip in his mouth.

Tony had to hold back an honest groan at the pure amount of force Loki used when he sucked long and hard. He was going to be the one screaming if he kept that up. Then to Tony's shock, satisfaction, and great pleasure, Loki started to slowly sink his head down all the way, going lower and lower. At first, for a second, Tony considered that maybe this time he wouldn't last. He might actually finish deep inside oh his mouth. Then, out of his pure love for chaos, Loki stared him deep in his eyes as the final inches disappeared down his throat and he knew he wasn't going to make it. He'd never seen someone smirk with their mouth stretched that wide before and yet, somehow Loki managed it. Tony wanted to wipe that smirk off Loki's face.

He slowly thrust up into his mouth and almost reacted out of shock when Loki just smirked wider and took it happily. Oh if that wasn't an invitation...

Tony slowly thrust up meeting Loki's bobbing head stroke for stroke but it wasn't enough and then Loki sucked him even harder with his throat still surrounding him and looked back up at him with an unimpressed look. If his previous thing was an invitation this was a straight-up challenge and it lit something primal and needy in Tony on fire. He never backed down from a challenge. His thrusts steadily got harder and harder but Loki just kept giving him that same look, meeting him stroke for stroke. Then Tony growled and really pushed up with some actual force and he saw Loki lose his composure for a second. At first, he was scared he did something wrong and he had actually hurt him, then he looked back down and saw the absolutely blown look in Loki's eyes and heard him moan as he started sucking him with more enthusiasm and was surprised to realize he wanted more. Well, who was Tony to argue?

He didn't even try to hold back the sounds he was making as he quickly established a rhythm which Loki met with enthusiasm. This was all very new. He didn't usually make noise and this definitely didn't usually feel this good but he really didn't care right now. The only thing he wanted to focus on was how Loki looked taking him down his throat and the feeling that came with all of it. Tony was panting in pleasure as he felt his release slowly build-up, getting closer and closer as the seconds went by. His hips were moving erratically at this point, not even trying to keep any sort of rhythm together for Loki to follow and as with everything else, Loki did not seem to care. Tony looked past his head for a second and saw one of Loki's hands covering his crotch and rubbing himself through his jeans and it only made Tony groan louder. He was going to reward the effort. He was going to give Loki everything he was giving him tenfold and repeatedly for as long as he wanted it all night.

"Loki..." Tony tapped his shoulder, trying to warn him but Loki did not care he just moved faster. He ignored every warning Tony gave him and proceeded to somehow suck him even harder. Tony decided to just say f it and sit back and enjoy the ride. He let out a long deep moan as h thrust up into Loki's mouth, letting himself release. He was breathing heavy and he was pretty sure his entire body was covered in sweat. He couldn't feel his legs. Loki chuckled and he looked up to see him giving him that same cocky smirk.

Tony grabbed him and flipped him over, quickly pushing his lips back on his hungrily. Tony's hands quickly found their way to the same spot Loki's hands had been on his jeans and quickly started rubbing his member through his pants. Loki quickly opened his legs to give him even more access and Tony took advantage immediately and started rubbing him even harder moving his hand nice and slow torturing him. His voice was nice and rough after getting used so roughly and it only made Tony hard again. He started undoing his jeans and went to slowly pull them down his hips before he stopped.

Loki noticed his tenseness and pulled away, eyes still blown out and panting quietly. "What's wrong?"

"So you're going to laugh." The look on both of their faces told Loki that wasn't true. "Remember how I told you I didn't bring you here to sleep with you?"

Loki looked confused for a second before it dawned on him and his head fell back hitting the pillow in frustration. "You didn't bring a condom did you?"

"No."

"You didn't bring lube either, did you?"

"No..."

Loki glared at him and for half a second Tony thought he was going to leave just out of spite and anger but he just sighed and looked up at him. "Where are they?"

Tony ignored the happy feeling in his chest and tried to think of a plan. "I have both of those things in my room. None of the rooms over here will have any of that stuff, they're just guest rooms."

"And where is your room."

"On the other side of the house."

Loki groaned again, this time in frustration. "So in other words, we're going to have to sneak through the party to get there."

"Why do we have to sneak there?"

"Because my brother is there somewhere and if he sees me best case scenario he drags me off to the car the second he sees me with you. He's already probably looking for me so we can go home as we speak."

"Out of curiosity what's the worst case scenario?"

"He punches you in the face repeatedly until enough people pull him back and force him to stop."

That wasn't really a solution Tony liked. "Ok is there any way for us to get across the party without running into him?"

Loki immediately opened his mouth to answer and then closed it again. "There's no way I can stop him indefinitely but there may be a way to delay him."

Loki pushed Tony off of him gently and put his shirt back on as he got up from the bed. Tony followed his lead as he slowly opened the door to the room and left. Tony followed him close behind curious as to what his plan was and kept an eye out for Thor at the same time. He really didn't want to be punched in the face, apparently repeatedly. Loki ducked and dodged through the crowd head always spinning and looking for someone. Finally, he found the person he was looking for and went over to him.

"Frandral I need a favor."

"Well well well if it isn't Loki and standing with... Oh my gosh, Hogun wasn't kidding." Frandral looked absolutely amused by the situation at hand ready to tease Loki mercilessly for the predicament but Loki stopped him before he could.

"Has Hogun told my brother?"

"No but he's told everyone else and one of them will likely spill. The only reason they haven't told him yet is because he's somewhere in the crowd looking for you."

That sealed it, he was getting his face rearranged in the near future but if he was going to be killed by his overprotective big brother, Tony was at least going to give Thor a reason to kill him. "I need him to stay away from me and everyone else for a little while. Think you can manage that?"

"I can, but what do I get out of that offer? I'm currently busy trying to woo this beautiful little brunette over here." Frandral looked back over to the girl he had been flirting with all night who was now talking to one of her friends over at the table.

Tony looked over and realized who he was talking about. "Wait you mean Maria?"

Frandral turned to him skeptically. "Yes."

"I know her she's in my study group for AP chem. I can talk to her for you if you want."

Frandral suddenly looked a lot more interested in the deal and a lot more excited. "Are you seriously going to say something to her for me?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll talk to her Monday. You just have to keep Loki's brother away from us for tonight."

"Deal" Frandral said and disappeared without a second thought. Tony sighed and quickly grabbed Loki's hand leading him away and towards his bedroom.

Tony hadn't been kidding earlier when he said his room was closer to the party. He led him down a small hallway across from the living room and through the door. He could barely hear himself think over the loud music but as long as he could still hear Loki's moans, he didn't care what else was happening around them. The second the door closed and locked, Tony's mouth was on Loki's. They barely separated to get their shirts off again before Tony was pulling him back towards the bed by his pants. The second they got there, Tony picked him up smirking at the gasp he made, and threw him onto the bed. Loki glared at him but he just chuckled and got onto the bed with him, placing himself firmly between Loki's legs which spread wide for him again in return. He leaned over to his nightstand and opened the top drawer quickly grabbing the two required items. He slowly kissed his way down his body indulging himself for a second until he reached his hips. He slowly rolled down his jeans, kissing each inch of skin he exposed all along the way. When he was done Loki was completely naked in front of him and it only made him want him even more unsurprisingly. Part of him wanted to return Loki's treatment of him earlier but he realized he was on a time clock right now so he settled for giving him one long slow lap from base to the tip before he moved back up.

Tony pushed his legs open even farther and grabbed the lube from the sheets beside him. He started working on biting and sucking at his pretty little neck as he covered his fingers in the lube and walked them down his body. Tony moved his mouth over Loki's neck, covering it in marks on every spot he could reach with his teeth and tongue while his finger slowly teased his entrance making him groan in frustration.

"Tony... hurry up..."

Tony sucked a large bruise into the side of his neck as he slowly pushed his finger all the way in. "yes..." He barely heard it, it was the ghost of a whisper but he still heard it and it made his blood boil even more. He slowly worked the finger in and out of him before he pushed in another. Loki's moans were slowly getting shakier and shakier and it only made Tony want to take him faster but he focused on stretching him out properly and preparing him for what he was about to get. He pushed a third finger in and Loki gave a long low moan as he brushed against something. He smirked and remembered where it was, slowly brushing against it a few more times. Loki was lucky they didn't have much time because if they did, he would bring him to pieces just doing this all night, bringing him closer and closer to the edge before refusing to let him fall over and over until he was in tears of pleasure.

He slowly removed his fingers and opened the condom, putting it on himself. He poured some more lube onto his hand and started putting it on his member, but before he could finish Loki pushed his hand away with a smirk. "Let me." Loki let his hand take Tony's place and slowly started stroking him up and down squeezing every time he got to the tip. Tony pushed his hips into his touch and growled before he grabbed both of Loki's hands and pushed them down firmly by his head. That smirk was firmly back on Loki's face and this time Tony really was going to wipe it off. He let go of Loki's hands and grabbed his hips and slowly entered him and the sound Loki made when he did... He had never been more turned on in his entire life. It was the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

He held onto his hips firmly and immediately started punishing Loki for all of his teasing and tricks. Loki was a sight right now, he looked beautiful. His eyes were glassy, not able to look at anything as Tony relentlessly pushed into him again and again. His face was blushing and he had beads of sweat running down his body that Tony wanted to lick off so bad. His mouth was open with a constant stream of moans and pleas coming from his mouth and it only made Tony go harder with each one but he still wasn't screaming yet and there was nothing Tony wanted to hear more than that.

Tony stopped for a moment soaking in Loki's groan of protest. He grabbed one of Loki's legs and put it over his shoulder before pushing the other one up as far as it would go and pulling his hips up to meet him. He started again with a new sense of vigor and desire, reaching even deeper. Tony switched the angle of his thrust aiming for Loki's prostate with the aim and precision of a trained sniper. Loki's lips fell open and finally, a scream left his mouth. It was even better than he thought it would be and he would do anything to hear more of it.

He leaned over him and put his teeth and tongue back to work marking up his neck and every part of his chest he could reach. Loki wasn't going to have an inch of unmarked skin left by the time he was done at this rate and Tony only wanted to keep going. He could feel himself getting closer and he knew Loki felt the same. He was completely breathless and groaning and writhing under him, his hips grinding back to meet him with every thrust. Every move made him cry louder and louder, begging him for more and screaming combinations of curses Tony had never heard before. He quickly doubled his pace and backed away just far enough to see his face.

He saw Loki's face trying to focus on his, both of them sweaty and close their faces painted with pleasure. He was trying to hold on, trying to stay on the edge. "Do it. Let me see you fall off the edge. I want to see what it looks like when you lose control."

Tony gave two more quick thrusts and watched as Loki's mouth fell open even wider and he came with a loud scream, his body arching off the bed and his eyes rolling closed. Tony let his head fall to Loki's shoulder as he followed him and finished with a groan.

Tony leaned back and took a second to admire all of his hard work, the pretty marks covering Loki's skin, the flush in his cheeks, how his chest was rising and falling so rapidly, and his legs shaking around him. He pulled out and fell onto his chest, not even trying to move over as he caught his breath. They both just sat there silently for a second before Tony chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"For some reason, I thought you were going to be timid." He had never been so happy to be wrong. Loki chuckled breathlessly under him.

"I don't know what gave you that impression."

"Looking back, me neither." They both laughed quietly trying to get their breathing under control both too tired to move. "So, does this mean we're friends now?"

"The amazing sex?"

"No, I was thinking about the conversation from before that. The sex was just the cherry on top of a great night."

Loki chuckled. "Why don't you ask me Monday if that makes us friends. I'll have an answer for you by then. As for the sex... If this is what I get when I come to your parties, my brother and his friends will never have to force me to go to one again."

Their peaceful moment was interrupted by a loud hard knock on Tony's bedroom door. "Loki! Loki I know you're in there! Open this door right now!"

Tony paled and Loki rolled his eyes at the sound of Thor's voice. "He's going to punch me isn't he."

"Yup. Especially when he sees the state of my neck. If it's as bad as I think it is, he's going to wring your neck."

"I didn't even do anything bad!"

Loki shrugged. "He's not my overprotective brother for nothing."

Tony sighed and weighed his options carefully with a hum.

"Well if he's going to fight me anyway..."

Tony sat up and flipped Loki onto his stomach. Loki was on his hands and knees immediately smirking and pushing his hips back into Tony's touch. "You do know he's going to want to kill you for this right?"

Tony shrugged as he started running his hands back across Loki's body. "What a way to go."


End file.
